Talk:Fireheart/@comment-33276464-20180625164523
I always wondered why there was such a strong tone of rage and defeat in Kennely's eloquent promotion of "Fireheart". Because she knows "Fireheart" ain't gonna happen. Here is a link to an online post from Kennely (her birth name) where she calls young woman who is online comparing different rock biographies with other fans a "whore" for daring to question Kennely's unproven and b.s. claims - because you know how wives of celebrities spend their time trolling low-rent chat boards to make sure fans are not saying things they don't like -, where Kennely publicly admits to trying to rig answering machine message to make it sound like it was from Jim Morrison and where she talks about a "visit" with Jim's "family". link: https://vintagegroupies.livejournal.com/94215.html In her usual completely self-serving style Kennely leaves out the fact that only Jim Morrison's brother "visited" her and that he brought along a handwriting expert. Here is a link to an online exchange where two guys are talking about Kennely's efforts to pass off a forged letter. link: http://alt.music.the-doors.narkive.com/9nJV7rkY/jim-morrison-s-letter-to-his-parents A.R. Graham - he was Jim Morrison's former brother-in-law. A family member with firsthand knowledge of this "visit", of Andy and of the handwriting expert. So, Kennely ended up paying for dinner, got busted with her forgeries and Andy Morrison walked away laughing. Yep, she's was enraged (as only Kennely can become enraged). So, I don't believe Kennely's fans should hold their breath for "Fireheart". It turns out that 2021 will not be Kennely's year after all. No wonder her FB followers are strictly forbidden to mention Morrison's name (although I cannot think of another reason why they would be following her). Of course the reason Kennely gives is that the mention of Jim's name is just - sob! - "too painful!!!!" for her to hear. (Huh. Strange. Morrison's name wasn't too painful to hear when she had a "memoir" to sell or when she got paid to knowingly and willingly give a completely false portrayal of her "big wedding day!!" in the film "The Doors".) Having your parasitic efforts to profit off of a guy you felt and entitled to and who you stalked during the most painful time of his life without success would be a painful thing for someone with Kennely's mentality to have to deal with. She is a wart on the nose of rock-n-roll history. And when consider what low-lifes are associated with the music industry, that's saying something. If you can stomach it check out the Kennely's and Jim Morrison's Wikipedia pages and see how an Admin by the name of "CorbieV" has taken complete control of the narrative and has retold the story of Jim and Patricia in a way that completely supports Kennely's version of events. "CorbieV" has given solid reasons for people to suspect that she is, in fact, Kennely herself. "Corbie" talks about Harpers & Collins "vetting" process, before they dumped Kennely, (yeah, Albert Goldman's books were "vetted" by his publishing company too, it's not really "vetting", it is an effort to make money and not get sued in the process) about having Kennely's paperwork from her publishing company, detailed information about a merger involving Harpers & Collins, etc. What casual, objective "fan" of Kennely's would have this kind of information at their disposal? You can read for yourself and decide what you think: Kennely's Wikipedia "Talk" page: link: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:Patricia_Kennealy-Morrison Methinks this is Kennely herself at work. Not right when you consider how large Wikipedia's reading audience is.